


The Wrong Place, The Wrong Time

by artikgato



Category: Persona 4
Genre: M/M, based on fanart, persona 4 dancing all night - Freeform, souyoweek2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 08:02:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7214284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artikgato/pseuds/artikgato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's your fault, you know. This costume looks way too good on you, and the way you were dancing just now..." Yu trailed off. He changed tactics, letting go of Yosuke's belt to instead slide his hand up the front of his orange t-shirt. Yosuke groaned.</p>
<p>For Souyo Week 2016 Day 4 - fan content based on fan content!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wrong Place, The Wrong Time

**Author's Note:**

> Souyo Week 2016 Day 4 was fan content based on fan content. This little ficlet is based on a lovely piece of fanart by RakuBaku on Tumblr: <http://rakubaku.tumblr.com/post/142827475100/>.
> 
> I feel like it's too short, but I couldn't think of anything else to do with this one without making it explicit, haha. Also, I wrote this during my lunch break at work!

"Idiot, not here!" Yosuke hissed, hands tightening around Yu's in a futile attempt to keep them from sliding into his pants. Yu made a disgruntled noise and nipped at his neck in response, one hand grabbing his belt even more stubbornly. He had a pretty good grip on the other hand, though, thankfully. "Seriously, Partner, the others could be back any minute now!"

"So? They all know about us," Yu grumbled against his skin. Yosuke supressed a shiver.

"That doesn't mean I want them to walk in on you trying to feel me up!" Yosuke argued.

"It's your fault, you know. This costume looks way too good on you, and the way you were dancing just now..." Yu trailed off. He changed tactics, letting go of Yosuke's belt to instead slide his hand up the front of his orange t-shirt. Yosuke groaned.

"It's just some clothes, geez," he muttered, grabbing Yu by the wrist and trying to drag his hand out of his clothes. The other was still on his waist, and it was going to be _staying_  there if Yosuke could help it.

"They look good on you," Yu insisted, then proceeded to kiss his way slowly up Yosuke's neck, or what was exposed above the yellow scarf anyway. This time, Yosuke _did_  shiver. Yu knew what kind of effect he had on him - he HAD to know.

"C-can we at least move this to somewhere more private?" he suggested, a little desperately. His pants were really starting to feel too tight, and he was sure that if he pressed back against Yu he'd be able to feel Yu's...enthusiasm for the situation. He let himself get momentarily distracted by that thought, and that was enough for Yu, who slid his hand further up his shirt, to brush over one of Yosuke's nipples. Yosuke jerked a little, unable to hold back a moan, and Yu chuckled against his neck.

"So you _are_  into this," Yu accused.

"No thanks to you," Yosuke hissed. He was starting to feel a little dizzy. "Now seriously, the others are gonna be back soon!" Even as he said that, he thought he could hear footsteps approaching. Chie and Yukiko had gone off to do...something, they hadn't really been specific, leaving the two of them in the suspicious dressing room that had just kind of...appeared in this weird, weird version of the TV world.

"We should let them watch. Yukiko would like it," Yu suggested, and for a second Yosuke was sure he wasn't kidding.

"You aren't funny," he replied. Yu finally pulled his hand out of Yosuke's shirt, lifting it up to turn his face a little more toward him and press a quick kiss to his lips. Yosuke tried not to, he really did, but he ended up melting into the kiss just like every other time. It wasn't like it was _his_ fault or anything, Yu was a really good kisser!

"Later," Yosuke gasped, once Yu finally pulled away. "We'll finish this later, I promise."

"I'll hold you to it," Yu replied, and with that he finally let go of Yosuke, stepping back and smoothing down his clothes. Yosuke huffed and tugged his shirt back down, desperately thinking unsexy thoughts to try to calm down.

"Why are you such a tease?" he complained, and Yu chuckled.

"You know you love me," he replied, and Yosuke rolled his eyes.

"Well, duh."


End file.
